


Le Underworld

by saturniii



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged Up Nico di Angelo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort/Angst, Demigods, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Protective Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturniii/pseuds/saturniii
Summary: After the battles with the gods, Nico di Angelo was summoned to a family reunion after one Persephone's daughter was discovered, and the girl's arrival will make him think about his family, his loneliness and the arising of new feelings.
Kudos: 7





	Le Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> In 2014 I wrote this Nico di Angelo fanfic, things were different back then, but I decided to rewrite some parts and turn the chapters into a one shot to share it with you guys. I always thought how fun a Persephone daughter would be in the series.  
> I want to be very clear that I love Nico di Angelo and I wouldn't change anything about him.  
> English is not my first language so please be kind.
> 
> Obs: Nico has 17 here
> 
> [Percy Jackson's characters belong to Rick Riordan]

Le Underworld

Nico di Angelo didn't get along with people.  
He was different, something inside him was too tenebrous, and the melancholy he carried made the air around him heavy, infecting everything and everyone who was around. He wasn't like his sisters who despite having the blood of Hades managed to get people to accept them, to like them.   
Nico made people nervous, but that didn't mean he didn't need company.  
Maybe the black eyeliner was the problem.   
Or Persephone's new daughter was the real problem.  
Nico couldn't stand his stepmother and the feeling was mutual, but when he heard the news that Persephone had a demigod daughter they started to hate each other even more, not because he pitied his father, far from that, but because he found out that Hades had a heart.  
Hades said he loved his mother as much as he loved Persephone, but Nico didn't believe that. Hades left him in a hotel for years and not cared about what would happen to him, a young orphan, in a completely different world. Hades didn’t console him when Bianca died and left him roaming around the world. Hades also hid Hazel's existence, depriving him of the love of his other sister for years...  
And now Hades was struggling to please Persephone and Demeter, welcoming the new girl into his home and telling Nico that they would be a happy family. Everything seems wrong in that sentence.  
Nico understood that he was alone since he lost Bianca, he didn't love Hades, Hazel was his family now, but he didn't understand why, even knowing exactly what his father meaning to him, the arrival of the new girl made him so nervous and uncomfortable.  
He was back at Long Island, New York, after a long time. The Camp Half-Blood was located there so it was convenient to take a shower and change before going out again.  
Nico was about to leave to the Underworld, but not the Underworld he was used to.  
Le Underworld was a new fancy restaurant in Manhattan, he heard some jokes about the weird name around the camp, but he was the only one that knew it was actually serious. The restaurant was a neutral spot where Hades, Persephone and Demeter could meet, created after the new girl arrived at the camp and the news that Persephone had betrayed her husband spread, just the old gods routine.  
Nico was on the mission that helped the girl reach the camp, she was 17, older than any other freshman and surprisingly managed to survive thanks to the Demeter and Persephone protection in the normal world.   
When Nico found the girl her father had just died and the protection had fallen. She was alone and scared of the monster who reached her door, but Nico knew when looked at her strangely multicolored eyes who her mother was.  
\- All black - Nico said to himself while looking at the mirror. He was wearing a skull t-shirt, pants and a jacket. - Good.  
His hair was a mess and the dark circles under his eyes now reached his cheeks because of so many sleepless nights at McDonalds.  
Persephone would hate his appearance and he didn't know if Demeter would be there too, but he didn't want to please her either. Nico wanted to have one more dinner with his mother and Bianca. Hazel would have loved to meet them... But he didn't share that with anyone after growing up.  
Maybe demigods needed therapy.  
Nico didn't want to have to go with the girl to the restaurant, but it would be worse to leave her alone venturing around the city, so he snuck around the cabins, looking for the one that belonged to Persephone, who now also had one thanks to a demand from Percy after the last conflict.  
His stepmother's cabin was as fickle as she was, the colors used to alternating with the seasons, as well as what was inside. Nico was ready to see dry flowers when he opened the door, but it was spring, so the warm and cozy air, along with the colorful decor made more sense.  
\- Are you there... - he cleaned his throat after asking - Mina?  
He waited a few minutes before closing the door. The cabin was empty, her scent was nowhere to be found. Mina was already gone.  
Nico sighed, why did he care at all?  
They had ignored each other since Mina arrived at the camp and Nico strained to not be around for months. Looking at her was painful, but Mina always seemed to be looking at him...  
No, he thought, I'm not going to do this, I'm not going to be like my father.  
Nico spun the silver skull ring on his finger, Bianca's last gift, and took his stygian iron sword before being immerse into darkness.

__________

Nico stopped at the entrance of the restaurant and stared at the door, fearing what was inside. Usually there would be a long line a long line around the corner, but today the restaurant was closed for a "family event".  
\- I can do that - Nico took a deep breath and relaxed his arms. The sword was in his belt, but normal humans wouldn't see anything, they simply dodged him as they passed, probably thinking of how weird his gothic figure was or mistaking him with a homeless person.  
The door opened and the hostess greeted him with a smile.  
\- Lord Nico - she had red hair and pale, cadaverous skin - they are expecting you.  
She smelled like death.  
\- Okay - he replied. Let’s do this.  
The restaurant was elegant and with two Michelin stars, even with food cooked by Hades' servants. The decor seemed so expensive that Nico was afraid to accidentally bump into the flower arrangements and discover that they were made of pearls. The napkins were made of fabric, the true definition of an expensive restaurant.  
The hostess guided him to the vip table at the back of the first floor, hidden by a stained glass wall, and he soon found the strangest group of people together, pretending that they all got along well.  
The round table was huge, with red linen tablecloths. Hades was on the left wearing a black suit, his hair was combed back and he smiled when he saw his son.  
Persephone spit out the wine when saw Nico, even though they had agreed that they would stop fighting, she hurried for a napkin. Unfortunately for Nico, Demeter was also there, as it would be her daughter's last days on the surface. She sighed and glared at Nico, who didn't know exactly if they were related.  
Nico was still looking for Mina when Hades awkwardly hugged him.  
Nico retract himself, Hades didn't liked things like that, he didn't hugged people. Maybe he just wanted to do a scene in front of Demeter, something like: "look how lovable I am even though I kidnapped your daughter and condemned her to a life in the underworld."  
\- Hi - Nico said after Hades released his shoulders.  
\- What's he doing here? - Persephone asked, she didn't even mind in hiding her anger. Maybe it was a little difficult to do that in a weird pink dress.  
Hades backed to his seat, looking at her a little confused.  
\- You said it would be a family lunch.  
\- Yes, a lunch for my family.  
And there it was, all the anger and resentment had returned, the good behavior agreement and the "let's be a family" talk had apparently been revoked. Great.  
Hades invited him but he didn't think that he would do that without Persephone's knowledge and approvement. What an idiot.  
\- Okay, I'm leaving – Nico said.  
He was about to leave when Mina appeared, they crashed into each other and Nico automatically stared at the floor, avoiding her eyes. He wanted to run away, but Mina's hands were too close to his. They touched for just a second, but enough for Nico to feel an electric current go through his body and set his mind on fire.  
He needed to speak to Hazel about what that meant.  
\- You're here! - they said at the same time. Well, Mina said, because Nico's lost the ability of talking for a second.  
Nico finally looked at Mina, feeling guilty for ignoring her for so long. He may have disliked her in the beginning, but it took a while for Nico to realize he was jealous of Mina because she managed to live a normal life for a while.  
Now all of that had ended for her and both were trapped on the weirdest family meeting ever.  
Mina looked over Nico's shoulder to the three gods who were discussing. They didn't even notice that she had returned.  
\- Can you stay? - Mina asked, her multicolored eyes were bright, but supplicants - Please ...  
\- Of course! - Nico smiled without realizing it, and the pale skin on Mina's cheeks flushed in a bright red tone.  
Like Persephone, she changed with the seasons and the spring was ending. When he met her, Nico thought she was like Melinoe, but Mina didn't have the genetic side of Hades, she was pure light.  
\- You hair look shorter - he was still smiling while looking at the black strands of her hair, cropped in layers, close to her chin.  
Like Nico, she wasn't dressed up for a gala dinner, but she sure looked prettier.  
Demeter was looking at them in a hostile way while Hades and Persephone continued to argue. She already had lost a daughter to Hades, she wouldn't want to lose her granddaughter to someone who looked like him.  
\- Sit next to me and maybe we’ll survive tonight - Mina whispered.  
\- Are you sure you want to stay? - Nico looked back and was sure that Demeter's blond hair moved like snakes around her face. - There's a McDonalds nearby.  
\- I can't get away from them. - Mina crossed her arms, the red on her face disappeared, and her eyes emanated a monumental sadness.  
Nico sighed, realizing how selfish he was, abandoning her at the camp and avoiding contact for weeks as if she were a poisonous flower. It was obvious that Mina was scared, her father had died, she now had a horrible stepfather and Nico had left her alone.  
He knew in that moment that he didn't want to see her feeling that way anymore. He didn't want her to feel abandoned the same way he felt once.  
They heard Demeter grunt beside Persephone while they approach the table.  
\- Weren't you leaving? - Persephone asked as Nico sat in the empty seat beside Mina.  
\- I changed my mind - he said - suddenly I'm hungry.  
Persephone rolled her eyes and took more wine. Hades finally seemed to relax while Demeter tried to soothe her daughter.  
Under the table, Mina took Nico's hand and the flowers in the restaurant looked more dazzling than ever, maybe they could walk in the shadows together.


End file.
